Cookie tray
by Mirlyn
Summary: Hermione centric shorts. Well, Hermione with a slytherin centric. So far it's just Blaise and Aidan. Short and sweet. Chocolate chip most likely.
1. dares and stupidity

She was going to kill Ginny.

And Lavender, and Parvati for good measure. And maybe Ron and Harry for not being there. If they had been there, she never would have gotten into THAT discussion with the girls and never would have agreed to THAT. Yes, it was all Ron and Harry's fault.

She nodded once to herself decisively as she stormed down the hallways, not even noticing the poor group of Hufflepuff first years, which scattered in front of her.

There was one saving grace to this whole thing; it was Friday, all of her classes were done for the day and her "agreement" with the foul red headed wench was only for forty-eight hours. So, she could just lock herself in her room, and being the head girl this year, she wouldn't see anyone all weekend. Then she'd be safe.

When she got to the portrait hole, she spit out the password, "_Digitalis purpurea_," and stormed in, slamming it behind her and making a beeline for her bedroom door.

"What's wrong Granger?" came a soft and husky voice from the sofa at the furthest end of the room. She froze. Damn him. Damn Ginny.

She opened her mouth to say the required line. It didn't come.

"Well?"

At this point she wanted to claw his eyes out...here she was being forced to say THAT and he didn't even have the decency to look up from his book. Of course considering how one look from him often turned her to mush...perhaps it was a good thing.

"My virginity." She finally forced out, although she was sure that her voice was about four octaves too high.

He still didn't look up from his book. "What about it?"

"I want to loose it." There, she had forced out the dreaded line, that was all she had to say. Now she was allowed to go and hide in her room. Why weren't her feet moving?

This last line brought his head up in a snap. His blue eyes were wide, staring at her in shock. The rest of his face remained expressionless. Then slowly, his eyes shut in a blink, and when he opened them again, they were still focused on her, but they glittered and his lips were pulled up just slightly on the left.

It was this that sent Hermione into motion. Suddenly she realized what she had said, and to whom. She spun around, preparing to dash off. But she was yanked back against a firmly muscled chest. She had a moment to wonder how he had gotten all the way over to her before his lips crashed down on hers and she stopped thinking altogether.

Her mind started working again, when she realized they were spread out on the couch. "Hey Zabini--"

"Blaise."

She blushed when she realized she had just called the boy she had been making out with by his last name. "Bl-Blaise, you know I'm not ready to...yaknow...butIpromisedGinnyI'dsaythatifanyoneaskedwhatwaswrongand--"

"Shhh, sweetheart, it's okay. If I ever do anything that makes you uncomfortable, you just tell me okay? I promise now that I've got you I'd never be stupid enough to do something to loose you." His voice rumbled in her ear right before his lips went back to her neck and she stopped thinking again.

A bit later, she woke up, still lying on the sofa. Her back seemed like it was in one big knot from the unusual sleeping position. She stretched and remembered why she was sleeping on the couch.

"Mmmm, maybe I won't kill Ginny yet."

A laugh came from the man stretched out against her. She smiled and snuggled closer.

End


	2. pudding of chocolate

Draco knew there was something wrong with that girl.

How could someone on the side of the light cause so much terror with a single word? It might have had something to do with the facial expression. Those narrowed eyes dancing with malice and that smirk (and how dare she smirk! He was supposed to be the only smirker in the group, blast it all) conveyed a sense of doom and sent ice straight into the blood stream of anyone confronted by them. It should've been classified under 'torture device' or even 'deadly weapon'.

It certainly would work as an advantage against the dark. He was fairly certain that not even Moldy Voldy could remain calm when confronted by a violent, PMS-ing, chocolate-less, and generally just not in a good mood Hermione Granger.

And if he had known about how truly dangerous she was he would have switched to the light side long before his eventual change...or he'd have suggested that Voldy start letting more women be Death Eaters and send them into battle while menstrual.

Maybe that was the secret behind Aunt Bellatrix's insanity… she had been chocolate and pain medicine-less in Azkaban.

This last thought caused him to giggle somewhat maniacally.

"Merlin! Malfoy, what can you possibly find amusing at a time like this?" the red head in the vat to his left asked angrily. Had his arms been free there was no doubt he would have attempted a punch or two at the blond boy's face.

"Nothing, Weasley. Absolutely nothing," was the blonds smug response, or as smug as one could be in the present situation.

"Would you two shut up? Some of us are trying to sleep."

"Yeah."

"Shut up!"

Draco stuck out his tongue at Thomas, Finnigan, and Nott. "Bah, I don't have to listen to you. Hey, Potter, is Blaise over there?"

"No Ferret-face, Blaise got out of it," The-Boy-Who-Didn't-Enjoy-Where-He-Was responded.

"What?!" came cries from all over the oddly accessorized Room of Requirement.

"Yeah, he offered to make her some coffee and give her a back rub," The-Boy-Who-Hated-This-Squishy-Feeling-Between-His-Toes yelled to his once archenemy.

"TRAITOR!!"

"Blaise, did you say something?" Hermione moaned out from under her boyfriend who was doing amazing things with his hands.

"Nope, must be hearing things." The black haired boy grinned wickedly before going after a particularly tight muscle in the small of her back. "I am curious, though… why pudding?"

Hermione laughed evilly. "Dobby said they had leftovers from last night… wouldn't want it to go to waste. Besides, it's nigh invincible. How will they get out of five foot tall tubs of pudding with their hands and ankles tied? Mmmm right there..."

Blaise sighed, "You know they're going to be angry with you when they get out."

Glaring into the coverlet, Hermione responded, "It's their own fault...eating the last of my Godiva. What kind of girl would I be if I didn't retaliate?"

"Not my girl, that's for sure."

"Aww you say the sweetest things… mmmm lower..."

End


	3. valentines: magenta and horrible

"What is this?"

She was furiously shaking something a shocking, and semi-frightening shade of pink in his face.

"How should I know?"

After Hermione had left Hogwarts and gotten a job two floors bellow his in the Ministry, Adrian had been going by to hassle her religiously. She just looked so _vibrant_ when angry that he couldn't help himself.

However, now that they had mutual friends (who would have suspected Slytherin's very own Albino Ferret was harboring a crush for The Boy-Who-Lived-To-Kick-Voldie's-Arse?) he had refrained from hassling her to such an extent and now only occasionally dropped by to talk, flirt, and embarrass her thoroughly.

Which didn't mean he had any idea what she was desperately waving in front of his face.

He grabbed her hand in the hopes of understanding what she was upset with him about this time.

"Is this your idea of a joke?!" Her voice had that shrill quality it often got when she was under high levels of stress.

"Sweetling, I have no idea what this...Sweet Salazar! You got a magenta valentine!" The tone he had adopted to calm her quickly morphed into a shocked yell.

Adrian remained holding one side of the object in question while gapping at it for a good two minutes.

"So...I take it from your reaction that you didn't send me this monstrosity...Bugger." Her sails had deflated, although she still looked rather peeved. "I didn't think anyone would be quite as tasteless as you to write 'Violets are blue, Roses are red, Stop by my house for a quick shag before bed.' Sorry for accusing you."

"It's not a probl—wait, someone wrote _that_ to _you_? I'll pound 'em!" He seemed to have snapped out of his stupor and into a state of angry jealousy. Someone else was moving in on _his_ Hermione. How dare they!

"Whoa! Chill! I'm sure it's just a prank from Harry or R--"

Just then one of their fellow Ministry workers walked by and said, "I see you got my note, Hermione. So how 'bout it?"

Adrian was out of his cubicle in less then a second, with the other wizards collar clutched in his left fist with his right fist raised threateningly. From between clinched teeth he spat out, "You leave her the fuck alone! She's mine and I don't share! Got that Nott?"

Nott, being an intelligent young man, nodded.

"Good!" He snarled and dropped the other man. Then he walked back to Hermione who was staring disbelievingly at what had just taken place. He threw her over his shoulder without a word and Apparated away.

"You owe me!" A pathetically pouty voice said.

"I know baby, and I'll make it up to you. Did he hurt you too badly?" a female voice purred in response.

"Well..." and then only sounds of very gratifying snogging could be heard from that corner.

"Oh, get a room you two!" came from the couch.

"Oh hush, you're just mad because your plan didn't work." said another voice on the couch.

"How was I supposed to know she knew more complicated unlocking spells then _Alohomora_?" The first couch voice again.

"Uh, she's worked in the Department of Ministries since graduation, not to mention she received the highest NEWTs and OWLs on record. Come on, even I could have figured that one out, Malfoy!" said a voice from another couch.

"Shut up, Weasley!" the now identified Malfoy shot back.

"What?" came the female voice from the corner.

"Not you Gin, Draco was talking to Ron. Feel free to keep snogging Theo over there," said a new female voice from the second couch.

"Be nice Pansy," chastised the second voice from the first couch.

"Just because you've tamed one Slytherin doesn't mean you can get this one, Potter," Pansy shot back.

"You're all nuts." This voice was new.

"Shut up, Zabini!" was the response from everyone in the room, except for the boy in question.

"Don't yell at me because my plan actually worked!"

The room descended to chaos.

"How were we supposed to know he was susceptible to jealousy!"

"I still say Hermione's probably cursed him for being Neanderthal like!"

"Locking them in the room should have worked!"

Elsewhere the couple in question was cuddled up together on a couch, enjoying their first Valentine's Day together.

End


End file.
